


Just Be Good for Mama

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski should’ve known that the truth would eventually come out, but he’d hoped for the best and feared for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, my friend whom I shall call Friday because I’m way too tired to be creative, asked for a fic where Claudia is abusive towards her son and it takes a while before the sheriff catches on to it, now I admit full-heartedly I sort of screwed-up here but Friday liked the idea though so that’s a + right? But time ran out on me again. I should really start calling 15 Minutes something like The Stories That End Before They Are Finished Because 15 Minutes Isn’t Enough People.

 

Sheriff John Stilinski knows he is to blame for what had befallen his only son and child.He’d failed his duties as a father and protector, it pain him to know that this was hardly the first time in Stiles’ life that he’d failed to protect him from his mother. The memories of all the times he’d failed his little boy washed over John and he squeezed the limp hand of his son as he fought against the tears threatening to escape once more, he’d had thought he’d cried himself dry already but apparently that was not the case. 

 

When John’s three year old son who’d been given an atrocious name even he couldn’t pronounce accurately began to sport various shaped and sized bruises he’d simply brushed it off as nothing more than the evidence of his toddler’s inherent clumsiness.Not even walking in on Claudia spanking their  three year  son had made him re-think the birth of those bruises or cuts, of course he’d been furious with Claudia because spanking a little three year old didn’t sit well with him but at the same time he’d defended her actions to their son who’d sought comfort from him;a few years late he would forever be haunted by the words he used to when comforting his little boy with an angry red behind, `Just be good for mama son,you can do that for daddy right?´ would become sick and twisted in his kids mind, and those words were the ones that silenced his son to accept every beating his wife gave him without telling John about them.Two years later the words _“Just be good for mama son, you can do that for daddy right?”_ would become the backbone of the incident that nearly claimed the life of his only his child.

 

Twelve years ago when John Stilinski heard the dispatcher tell him that an ambulance had been called to his house John’s heart had sunk into the deepest pit of his stomach,and when he reached his house only to find that the ambulance had already left for the hospital carrying with it his wife and unconscious son his fears and worries increased. John had raced towards the hospital sirens screaming as he raced only to find his five-year old had already been taken into surgery, Claudia had hugged him immediately and told her how she’d heard their son cry out and the next thing she knew their son was at the bottom of the stairs head cracked-open and bleeding.

 

It had been twelve-years ago when John Stilinski had spent almost as many days holding the hand of his unconscious son and praying that his little boy would wake-up brain undamaged, but twelve-years ago Claudia had been there and John had back then been under the firm belief that his son had simply tripped and fallen down the stairs but when his little boy had opened his eyes and it was that fear he saw in those brown young orbs that caused John to question the so-called accident; it didn’t take much for John to figure out what exactly had happened inside his house, it was the stuffed toy bunny outside his son’s bedroom window stained with blood and damp from the rains that John began to realize his son might not have fallen down the stairs but from somewhere much higher. 

 

To learn that his wife had in anger thrown their five-year old out the window had nearly stopped John’s heart. Having to listen to Claudia explain without any sense of remorse how she’d picked-up their crying son and thrown him out the window, and how she’d realized that the child had been hurt she dragged him inside sat him on the couch and put on Lilo and Stitch for the time she took her evening bath, it was only an hour later that she called an ambulance simply because their son had started having fits; and as John listened to Claudia talk about it all had made John realize that the woman he had once loved was no longer there, it had been replaced by someone darker and colder. 

 

Twelve years ago John Stilinski abandoned his wife for the sake of their son, and Claudia was locked away, and for twelve years he and Stiles had pretended she was dead and she had been as good as dead to them, until now. 

 

The soft knock on the door startled John out of his thoughts and he raised his gaze off of his son and onto the woman who hadn’t spoken a word to him since she learned his ugly little secret.Melissa McCall was a good woman an honest one and John knew he should’ve told her the truth long ago or at least when he and she as well as Chris Argent were waiting for their deaths, but how did you tell someone you admired greatly that you’d failed not only your son but your wife too?How could he tell her that Claudia had been alive all these years and locked away in an asylum, how he’d allowed his son to think that she was dead?

 

`John.´ Melissa’ voice was distant and cold, she hadn’t even been able to look at him and neither had Scott or the others; and John couldn’t blame a single one of them because if he’d only been truthful maybe then Claudia would never have gotten her hands on their son. 

 

`It wasn’t a lie,´ John says winching slightly over how raw his voice had become, Melissa gives him a curious look and the fact that she hadn’t left the room gave him a little hope, `when I told you about Stiles being there when Claudia died, it wasn’t a lie.´

 

`Then how the hell is she alive? ´ Melissa hisses closing the door behind her and stalking towards the bed, even when angry and tired with red-rimmed eyes she was still beautiful to him, he wished he hadn’t burned all of the bridges between him and Melissa McCall.

 

`Did Stiles know she was alive? ´ and for a moment John isn’t sure if the idea that Stiles knew about Claudia hurt the nurse more than the knowledge that John had been keeping such a grand secret as his late-wife being not so dead, and he needed to remedy the thought Melissa had about Stiles because he knew his son wouldn’t be able to handle losing the only mother figure he’d had since they’d moved to Beacon Hills. 

 

`No. I swear, I swear Melissa that Stiles had no idea that Claudia was alive.´ Melissa didn’t look like she believed him and he couldn’t blame her for that.

 

`You didn’t see him, after each visit.´ John said while looking at the battered face of his once so beautiful child, `He’d be so angry and sad for days. He’d stop talking, he’d stop eating, and he’d blame himself for _everything_ Melissa, and so when he thought she’d died I allowed him to believe it to be true. I thought it was for the best.´

 

`Oh my God John, ´ and now she looks pale and shaken, `Oh my god.´

 

`I wanted to protect him. To keep him safe.´ John squeezed Stiles hand a little bit tighter, `I was assured she would never get out, not after everything she’d done.´

 

`John what did she do? What did she do John? ´ Melissa turns her gaze over at the battered boy, and John swallows the bile rising to burn his throat.

 

`Claudia used to hit him when I wasn’t around, since he was three maybe even earlier, ´Melissa stays silent moving closer to the boy that had been unconscious and barely alive when he’d been found by his friends ten days ago, and before being found he’d been missing for three agonizing days. 

 

`I walked in on her once, spanking him, he was three at the time. It was excessive. He couldn’t sit for days.´ John knew, as one often does when the knowledge is no longer of any real value, that he should’ve ran with his son the very night he’d seen the severity of the spanking Claudia had ministered, but John had loved Claudia and believed her excuses and so he’d ignored his gut instinct because he wanted to believe that his wife hadn’t intended to hurt their son; John had been so desperate to believe that she would never harm their son again. 

 

`I just couldn’t believe she was abusive to him, no, I just didn’t want to believe that my Claudia would intentionally harm our son, ´ and it was the truth, `the Claudia I knew would’ve rather died than hurt the child we fought so hard to have, we went into debt to have Stiles so why would she harm him? It didn’t make sense, doesn’t make sense.´ and it honestly didn’t make sense to him not even now after all the years he’d spent thinking about it, all the hours he’d spent talking with the doctors treating Claudia he was still without answers or closure. 

 

Melissa stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes and yet he couldn’t stop because he needed someone to understand, to know what had happened between him and Claudia and Stiles all those years ago.

 

`But my Claudia was hurting him, and I couldn’t believe it not until she threw him out of the second-floor window.´

 

The sound Melissa makes startles even John out of his thoughts and he looks up at the woman who looks suddenly like he’d confessed to her that he’d dragged Scott out into the woods and killed him by bashing his skull in. 

 

`It took a while before Stiles told me exactly what happened that night.´John looks at his son and he feels his heart break just a little bit more as he recalls how the five year old boy sat eating ice-cream which was a treat which he’d earned by being a good boy during physiotherapy which had been necessary after the damage done to the little body **,** it had taken months before his son had been able to learn to walk again although even to this day there were days when Stiles’ balance was off and he’d stumble around like a baby deer.

 

`He was five years old, Melissa, and she’d been not only hitting him but also kicking him, and at times she’d dragged him around by his hair that’s why Stiles wore his hair in that buzz-cut for so many years Melissa because he couldn’t even stand it when I tried to brush his hair or wash it. ´

 

Melissa reached out to rest her hand on Stiles’ shoulder which was one of the few parts of Stiles body that wasn’t covered in bruises or cuts or cigarette burns, her voice was a trembling mess when she finally managed to speak again, `Jesus John.´ and her eyes flickered between him and his son. 

 

`Stiles told me he’d hid from her, like he always did as soon as I left for work,´ there had been nights when the reason for his heavy drinking had been that little confession his five year old son who’d believed so firmly that it had been all his fault that his mama no longer lived with him and his daddy, `he said he hid so that he wouldn’t make Claudia angry.´ John wanted to stroke his son’s cheek or comb his fingers through his hair, John had been so happy when he’d realized that Stiles had started to grow-out his hair and that instead of shying away each time John had messed with his son soft hair his son had leaned into the touch, but for now he couldn’t touch any other part of his son than one of his son’s hand and a his son’s right shoulder. 

 

`Stiles said he’d tried to be good, and that’s why he hid because he knew he wouldn’t be able to be good if he was around Claudia, ´ John couldn’t stop the image of his guilty looking five-year old son apologizing for not being good for his mama and for ruining everything, it had nearly killed John way back then and it nearly killed him not to just think of it.

 

`John? ´ Melissa’s voice was laced with concern and John dried the few tears that escaped from him.

 

`Stiles hid so that he wouldn’t make Claudia angry, he’d hid in his closet with a flashlight and his crayons and one of his coloring books, and of course Mr. Bunny.´ John couldn’t help but smile a little as he thought abouthow Stiles and the stuffed toy bunny were always together, even during baths the bunny would be around. 

 

`He said she’d started screaming suddenly, and he got scared and hid further into the closet, and when she started screaming for him he stayed hidden because he knew he was in trouble. When she found him -´ he couldn’t continue telling Melissa how Claudia had attacked his son with one of John’s own belt, `she hurt him, and when he wouldn’t stop crying she grabbed him, and threw him out the second-floor window.´ 

 

_ Mama picked me up,  _ the memory of how his son had cried against his shoulder and told him the last thing he remembered before waking-up in the hospital caused John to cry without shame, _Mama was screaming so loud daddy it hurt my head and ears, telling me to stop being so loud and I tried but it hurt daddy so bad, I’m sorry. I hug bunny tightly but it didn’t help, and then I was flying.´_

 

Melissa was hugging him and John released his hold of his son and just hugged her back, and he cries against the familiar shoulder of the woman to whom he’d confessed he’s fears and failures as a father more than once.

 

`I never thought she’d get out,´ he tells her after he’d finished crying, Melissa looked at him with a little bit less anger and far more sympathy, `or that she’d do anything like this. I was the one who locked her up, I was the one who did that not Stiles.´

 

`John you shouldn’t have allowed Stiles to think his mo – Claudia was dead.´ Melissa refusal to call Claudia Stiles mother didn’t shock John as he knew how the nurse refused to call any mother or a father of an abused child with those terms she considered sacred, and it stood to reason that she’d refuse to call Claudia anything but a monster now that she knew what the woman was capable of doing to her own son. 

 

`I thought I was doing the right thing, giving him an out a chance to live without having to worry about his crazy mother. ´ and John had thought he’d done the right thing, after seeing the destruction each visit to Claudia left behind in his son John had to do something to give his son some form of freedom. 

 

There’s a knock on the door which opens without the person waiting for a reply, John stands up at the sight of his deputy who wore a grim expression on his face, an expression so unfamiliar on the younger males face that it caused John’s blood to run cold.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15minutes is back, so my friend let’s call her Wacky-Wacko asked for a little piece for this fic, she asked for it to take of where the deputy comes in and she asked it to be Parrish and she wanted it to be Parrish, she also wanted Peter in this chapter. So you may congratulate Wacky-Wacko for making me ruin this story.

 

_ Stiles was alive. Stiles is alive.  _

 

Jordan Parrish reminded himself of that very fact that Stiles Stilinski was alive, he had to remind himself of the fact every now and again because he found it difficult to believe that Stiles was _still_ alive after all he’d thought Stiles was dead when they’d found him and that thought of Stiles being gone continued to haunt him. The deputy isn’t certain when exactly he’d grown so fond of the Sheriff’s son that just the idea that Stiles might be dead left him feeling unnerved, if it was during all the hours of banter or joining forces to sabotage the Sheriff’s attempts to sabotage his diet most likely it happened during the time he lived under the same roof as the Stilinski’s after there was a horrible fire that burned through his apartment. Regardless of when it had happened if it was during their early morning runs during which they talked about all the things Stiles didn’t dare to voice around his father whom Stiles never wanted to worry with what Stiles considered stupid stuff, **** of course none of Stiles worries were stupid in Jordan’s opinion be it about his chances of going to college to his constant and somewhat crippling fear of losing his father, but regardless when he’d begun to care for Stiles it had happen and seeing Stiles appear lifeless had shook him to the core. 

 

Reaching the hospital Jordan took a deep breath, he’d been searching for Claudia Stilinski and he was exhausted but he had to talk to the Sheriff, and so he made his way to the room where Stiles was kept. Making his way to where the boy who wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps Jordan reminded himselfto not let the anger he felt to take over, he’d been raised better than to kick a man when he was already down but as soon as Stiles was conscious and safe Jordan wouldn’t hold back; **** he still couldn’t get his mind around the fact that the Sheriff had been telling lies all these years about the woman that had given birth to Stiles, maybe if they’d known about that woman being alive and at large then maybe Jordan could’ve kept an eye on Stiles protected him, he would’ve as sure as hell done something to keep Stiles safe. ****

 

Standing outside the door of the room where Stiles had been placed inside to heal in peace from prying eyes was indeed a werewolf, certainly the man looked perfectly human but Jordan knew what Peter Hale truly was, however what Jordan had not known was why the werewolf was there looking like he wanted to go on yet another killing spree; surehe’d been searching for Stiles but for someone who said he didn’t care about anyone there he was standing, and when Jordan came close enough to hear the werewolf growl, `I swear, I swear I will find you bitch, and when I do I will break all your bones.´ **** But as soon as Peter realized that he wasn’t as long as he thought himself to be he stood a little bit straight and glared in Jordan’s direction, it was odd seeing the werewolf so clearly losing his control and looking anything but immaculate; Peter’s hair was a mess as if he’d been running his hands through his hair, and he was wearing the same clothes as on the night they found Stiles. ****

 

`Well, did you find the bitch? ´ the werewolf asked his eyes flashing blue and the beast in him showing itself ever so little in the sharpness of his teeth and the gleam in his eyes, Jordan shakes his head and the werewolf snarled furiously, `Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you be out there chasing down that fucking psycho bitch? ´ 

 

`I need to see the sheriff.´ is all Jordan say to the werewolf before slipping into the room where he knew Stiles could be found most likely still unconscious but a part of him wished he was wrong, he might’ve nocked or not Jordan was far too tired to really know what he did and didn’t do anymore, he’d spent all his time chasing for some clues where he could find Claudia Stilinski fueling himself with coffee and energy drinks. 

 

The room was dimly lit and perhaps it was the feebleness of the light that made the Sheriff looked so gaunt and greatly aged that it took him a moment to accept that the man watching over the broken boy with whom Jordan had spent hours talking and laughing, it was odd seeing Stiles so still and not star fished on the bed.

 

Jordan knew the news he brought wouldn’t make the Stiles father feel any better, but he felt like the sheriff needed to know the severity of Claudia Stilinski’s madness or at least a crumb of it as Jordan hadn’t had the stomach to read through even one of the diaries they’d found in one of the abandoned buildings in which Claudia had been hiding in, the stuff had just been too disturbing for him to read after growing so close with the boy who frankly felt like a little brother to him. 

 

`Chief.´ Jordan said voice tight with suppressed anger, he hands the small folder and begins to speak to the man like he would if this was any other case even if his heart was sinking to the floor with each glance he gave Stiles. 

 

Claudia had spewed her hatred and paranoia over her son whom she called The Thing and the Demon as well as The Bastard and the Abomination, a son she believed whole-heartedly was the root of all the evil in world. The woman who’s true nature had not leaked out into the public knowledge of the people in town had described in disturbingly vivid details her fantasies and plans involving the torture and death of Stiles Stilinski, she’d outweighed to pros and cons of burning Stiles alive or having him torn to pieces by the use of two trucks. 

 

The deranged woman had even drawn horrific and far too realistic drawings of the things she wanted to do to her own son, there was a clear change in the way she drew her son once she caught sight of Stiles before it Stiles was just a dark mass but once she had seen him the drawings became sickeningly realistic; it was the way she’d caught the details of Stiles face that had made it impossible to look at the drawings, he would never forget the drawings of Stiles impaled like one of Vlad the Impellers victims, but the fact that the backgrounds of these disturbing drawings could be recognized as places around town which had made it all even worse, she’d drawn Stiles hung from the flagpole outside Beacon Hills high school his hands clawing at the noose around his neck and legs kicking. 

 

However the clearly severely unhinged woman may harbor ill will towards her son she also seemed still devoted to her husband, she blamed her son for the separation between her and her husband convinced her son had manipulated and tricked as well as poisoned the Sheriff against her, but she put no blame on the man who’d locked her away to keep their son safe; Claudia Stilinski believed that if she cleared the obstacle called her son that she and the Sheriff could be together again, she believed that once Stiles was gone that her husband would see the truth and they could be together again. 

 

`Oh God.´ Melissa gasped as she looked at couple of the pages Jordan had taken copies of, `Oh my God – she’s going to kill him, she’s going to try and kill him isn’t she? ´ She looked at him and the Sheriff with dread in her eyes, `She’s not going to stop until he’s dead, is she? ´ 

 


End file.
